The Blue Stone of Baraj
is the 7th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on August 28th, 1966. Synopsis The Science Patrol investigates a series of plane crashes in the Middle East, where they encounter a vicious insect-monster. Plot After a huge Meteor crashes in the Middle East, the Science Patrol's Main HQ in Paris asks the Japanese Branch to go investigate the whereabouts of a few missing investigators from Turkey and India, who have disappear shortly into their search for the Meteorite. Tracing the location of the Meteorite as landing in a secluded town known as "Baraj," the Science Patrol (with Jim of the Paris Branch) heads off to the Middle East to find the missing investigators. Arriving closely to their destination though, the team notices a rainbow-colored beam of energy that causes their VTOL to malfunction! Hayata manges to vire their VTOL above the rainbow beam (which is emitting a strong magnetic wave,) but the damage from the beam's magentism causes their VTOL's engine to fail, and they crash land. Stranded and unable to contact their HQ, the Science Patrol is left to head for Baraj on foot, while Ide stays behind to look after the VTOL's repairs. As the Science Patrol heads for Baraj, they come across the Meteorite, but as they inspect it, they learn that it was not the source of the Magnetic Waves that downed their VTOL. Before they can inspect it any further, a hysterical Ide catches up to the Science Patrol, informing them that he and the VTOL were nearly attacked by a Monstrous Insect. Returning to where the VTOL was, the Science Patrol notice that the VTOL is demonlished, and sunk into a gigantic Antlion Pit. Arashi tries to get a closer look, but is caught in a Crow's Nest close to the Pit. Suddenly as he is being pulled out of the Nest, the Insect Monster suddenly appears before the team. Hayata attempts to fend it off with his Spider-Shot, but the Insect's incredibly durable exoskeleton withstands the weapon without so much as a scratch, and the Insect itself manages to consume the weapon by firing a Magnetic Beam that pulls it out of Hayata's hand, revealing the culprit that struck down their VTOL. Unable to fight back, the Science Patrol flees the scene while the Insect Monster surfaces beneath the Sandy Desert. While fleeing from the giant Insect, the Science Patrol eventually reaches the town of Baraj. Jim is unsuccessful in trying to speak the language of the people of Baraj, but they are confront by Baraj's ruler: Chartham. Chartham reveals that she is an Esper (she can read minds) and she is able to tell the Science Patrol of their situation. Baraj was once a prosperous town until it faded into obscurity as a result of the Monster from before: Antlar. Antlar was responsible for scaring away any and all people who came in and out of Baraj until it became the poverty-stricken town that it is now. Fortunately for the people of Baraj, Antlar has never attacked their town due to a Mysterious Blue Stone that Chartham is in possession of. The Blue Stone was stated by her to have come from their God: Noa, who to the Science Patrol, looks exactly like Ultraman! The Science Patrol deduces that Ultraman (or ancestors of his race) must have come thousands of years ago and were hailed as gods by the people of Baraj for protecting the Human Race as Warriors of Peace. As they ponder of Ultraman's history though, Antlar suddenly appears outside of Baraj and proceeds to trash the gates to the City! Again, the Science patrol attempts to fend Antlar off with their weapons, but the Insect's incredibly durable exoskeleton withstands their weapons, and consumes them with its Magnetic Beam. As Hayata rescues one of the Townsfolk from Antlar's assault, he transforms into Ultraman to battle the monster himself. Antlar however provees to be a crafty opponent for the hero to handle due to its digging, sand attacks, and especially its Magnetic Wave abilities. Ultraman tried his best, but apart from physical assault, the only damage the hero can do is manage to break off the Insect Monster's mandibles. Even a direct hit from Ultraman's Specium Ray does not even do any harm to Antlar! With time running out and only one option left, Chartham gives Captain Mura the Blue Stone, tells him to hurl it at the Monster. Complying, Captain Mura hurls the Stone, and Antlar explodes into sparks, killing the Monster. Although the town is free from Antlar, Chartham laments that the damage of the town's obscurity from Antlar's earlier attacks have done more damage than the Monster has physically. As a result, the town has become nothing more than a mirage to the people of Earth. Unable to do anything else to help the town, the Science Patrol wishes Chartham and her people the best of luck in living their lives as they bid farewell to her and the city of Baraj. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Edgar Kaiser as Jim Liaison * Keiko Yumi as Chartham * Hiroshi Akitsu as a Baraj Citizen * Yoshiko Maki as a Baraj Citizen Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Antlar Notes *Despite being the 7th episode of the series, this was the 4th episode to be made during production. *This episode marks the first time ever in the Ultra Series that Gaijin (foreigners in Japan) actors are present (before Sean's regular appearances in Ultraman Max,) with Edgar Kaiser as Jim Liaison. *This marks the first time in the Ultraman series in which a Monster was killed by the Science Patrol, when Captain Mura threw the Stone of Baraj at Antlar. Errors *It is never explained what the significance to the Meteorite was, nor were the missing Turkey and Indian investigators ever found. The latter half though could be theorized that they were both killed by Antlar before the Science Patrol arrived. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes